


Autumn's Valentine

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: Byleth has been getting very close with his students, now that several months have passed. He is especially close with that lazy yet beautiful Hilda.





	Autumn's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> A short story that was mainly written due to my fondness of Hilda and because it's a nice break over the Heroes stuff. Gotta get that creativity flowing somehow.

Byleth sighed as he finished the last of his paperwork. He leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head and stared out of the open window. For some reason, the mid to late days of the Wyvern Moon always brought a sense of nostalgia to the young professor, despite him not having any particular connections to the month. His office was on the second floor. It was a large, rectangular room, quite a bit larger than the offices of Seteth and Hanneman. There was a large couch against the wall opposite his desk, right by the entrance. Two chairs right in front of his desk were strewn haphazardly, and the table behind them was littered with empty cups. A chilling, crisp and pleasant breeze blew from outside, signifying that winter was just around the corner. Beautiful leaves still floated daintily from the trees, much to the chagrin of the students and monastery staff. Some of them didn't mind, such as Dimitri and Caspar, and even Byleth himself. In fact, he would be out there raking and cleaning if it wasn't for that special thing he was looking forward to today.

In the early hours of the evening, most students and staff would be finishing their chores and getting ready to head to the dining hall before calling it a day. There was one particular student who often buttered up others to avoid doing work. And for once, Byleth actually hoped that she had found some poor saps to do her duties. Hilda was a student who he had taken a liking to. Everyone else simply thought it was just picking favorites, but it was much more than that. The liking that he had taken to Hilda could be seen as taboo, and the professor was just fine with that. He often showered her in anemones and small gemstones-- Items that the pupil loved. This relationship wasn't one sided, either. The only daughter of Duke Goneril also cared greatly for her teacher, and it became even better in her eyes when she found out that he was only roughly three years her senior.

A few minutes passed, feeling more like hours to the former mercenary. And finally, the moment he was waiting for arrived. Sharp knocks came from the door, to which the knocker opened before the professor could even utter a single word. He sat up in excitement, keeping his fidgeting hands on the glossy desk. It was none other than the spoiled, pink-haired Hilda who unlike other people, was still wearing her normal uniform despite the chilliness outside. Without a word, she locked the door behind her and approached her teacher. She placed her hands onto his desk and leaned closer to him, wearing an almost mocking expression.

"So this is where you've been!", said Hilda. "How could you!? Do you have any idea how large his monastery is? I've been looking for you since dawn!"

"Very believable, Hilda.", replied the teacher, easing back to his previous state. "You know where to find me when I am not in class. Don't try to guilt trip me for making you walk up a flight of stairs."

The student smiled, "Well, even if I was searching since dawn, it would be worth it. _You_ would make it worth it, hee-hee~♥!"

Byleth looked a little smug, "Will I?"

Hilda moved around the desk and seated herself on the corner to Byleth's right. She crossed her legs, preventing any peeking at what lied beneath her skirt.

"Oh, I'm sure you will.", she purred with narrowed eyes.

With a sudden stirring in his loins, Byleth stuttered, "H-How should we begin?"

"I'm not too sure. It's not like I've done this before. How about we try this?", Hilda took a deep breath, reached over and grasped her teacher's arm.

He was quite nervous about what she was going to do with his hand. After all, it's not like he's done this either. The professor held his breath as his pupil guided his hand over to her chest, and then pressing it onto one of her breasts. They both let out a sharp gasp at the same time. For Hilda this was the first time that someone other than herself had touched that place. For Byleth, it was the first time touching such a thing, and he damn well enjoyed it. Her breasts were large, large enough to where they just barely spilled over his hands, even in their cloth prison. It was for certain that he could not wait to see her bare chest.

The teacher began to sweat, but gulped, shifted his chair and then used both hands to grope his student. As he squeezed her pillowy breasts, the pupil could only lick her lips in anticipation, only stopped by the occasional whimper. His squeezes evolved into a light massage, and then into a sort of kneading motion. Byleth's urges became harder to restrain. He had to stand, push his student down onto the desk and pin her down by her shoulders. Hilda was a little surprised at his sudden aggressiveness, but ultimately did not mind. His hips wriggled between her legs, and instead of continuing to fondle her tits he opted to give her what could possibly be her first kiss.

Both parties were inexperienced. At first, the kiss was a mess-- A struggle. As they kept going and easing into it, they managed to work it into something passable. It was surprising how quickly they managed to fix it, as there was nothing for them to emulate. As they nearly slobbered over one another, the teacher was intoxicated by Hilda's taste. It matched her scent-- Like some sort of mixture between sweet-smelling flowers and candy. He just could not get enough of it, but eventually, Byleth did have to break away from his dear student's lips in order to breathe properly. For the last few moments of the kiss, he interlaced his fingers with hers, pinning her hands to the desk while clutching them tightly.

When they finally parted, it took a good few moments for things to get back on track. Neither of them had been so breathless even after the most grueling training drills or battles. Byleth stood up straight and sighed, and then outstretched his hand to help Hilda up. They embraced, with the pupil's back against her instructor's front. Her rear end was also quite ample and it pressed against his semi-hard rod, and would only hasten its hardening. He began to assist her in undressing, starting first with that black piece of attire, which appeared to be some sort of strapless dress worn over the white button-up shirt. It fell to the floor, leaving the pink haired girl in her shirt and underwear as well as long socks and the boots she had forgotten to remove.

With a little bit of squirming around, Hilda was just in her socks and underwear. Her white shirt joined the pile of clothes on the desk. Because Byleth liked to be unarmored while in the monastery, he was able to undress with ease, and his parted garments contributed in making the pile larger. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and the scant decency that she had was immediately wrenched away by her lusting professor. Hilda stood there, quivering and almost completely nude. While her legs remained somewhat covered, it did not mean much. The teacher stopped for a moment to admire her beautiful body. Various thoughts raced through his head. How did she maintain such a body without training often? Does she even actually exercise? How do those sweets that she loves to scarf down have no effect?

Returning to his spot behind her, Byleth ordered Hilda to bend over. She obeyed her professor and placed her elbows on the desk, outstretching her hands to hold on to the edges. The grand prize was within reach now. Her slit was perfect. It dripped with desire, was cleanly shaven and looked like it had never been tampered with aside from hygienic purposes. Now, his loins raged and throbbed, begging to enter the student's tight embrace. His manhood had been retrieved from his undergarments and was solid as a rock. He still couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Mercenary life didn't exactly leave a whole lot of time to worry about such things. He took a long, deep breath in preparation and prodded at her with the tip.

Having her sensitive area toyed with like that sent shivers throughout the naked Hilda. Byleth's legs nearly went limp, but as he continued the calming maneuver of deep breathing, he steadied himself. Slowly, his manhood began to stretch out and enter Hilda, eliciting some sinful cries and an especially sharp gasp once her hymen had been breached. Her massive strength also showed a little during that special moment, nearly ripping off chunks of the desk. The professor wasn't even all the way in, but he had to pause for a moment to let his student process what just happened. Once her legs stopped shaking, he took it as a confirmation to keep going and slid his rod in as far as it could go.

He noticed a few drops of blood coming out of Hilda's occupied opening, but shrugged it off. He was sure that it was a natural thing for first-timers. Because he could not push in any more, it was only natural to pull back out. Byleth knew better than to completely unsheathe it, and instead kept the tip in before thrusting once more. He maintained a slow, bashful rhythm and would remain like that until the pupil demanded more. Hilda's terse whimpers were quite ubiquitous, even more so than the teacher's soft moans. They both began to sweat even more, with large beads being visible on the girl's back in the dull, bluish light that spilled in from the window.

It took him more time than he'd like to admit to remove his hands from her hips and cup her swaying breasts. He nearly went numb. Touching them while they were still covered was already titillating enough, but to have her bare tits rest in his hands had him wondering how he hadn't reached climax immediately. The thrusting had to pause for a few moments, but it resumed without any speed buildup once Byleth let out a sigh. He felt as if he required more courage to fondle them now. Hilda apparently figured out that he needed a sort of confirmation, and turned her head and gave him a wink. A torrent of relief doused the teacher. Hilda was enjoying it, evidenced by that sly grin and blush that matched her hair color.

He began to play with her heavy breasts, first weighing them by gently lifting and lowering his hands. Then, he squeezed them, much like he did earlier. When he had his fill of that, Byleth's fingers crawled to the pupil's nipples. His cold hands caused the pretty pink bits to harden immediately. A few flicks were delivered upon them, increasing the intensity of Hilda's whimpers. The moment he gave them a pinch, squeals of delight invaded her normal stream of mewls. As she yelped and cried out, Byleth's attention was directed towards the window. While nobody could really see them due to its placement, he wondered if her voice was loud enough to be heard from it or from the door. Thankfully, he was able to cast the thought aside.

After a sudden spike in thrusting speed, another stomach-churning thought entered the professor's head. What he was doing was taboo. Not only had he lost his virginity, but he had also taken Hilda's. And Hilda was his very own student, a noble no less. Her hymen could have potentially been used as a bargaining chip to establish relations between House Goneril and another one of the many houses across Fódlan. Now no such thing could happen. More importantly, their sinning was currently occurring within the walls of a monastery-- Impure actions happening on holy grounds. Perhaps all of that is what made the entire thing so _hot_. With newfound confidence, he hastened the speed at which he ravaged the student.

Hilda was miraculously tight, a description fitting for a virgin and ideal for someone so pretty. Her slit was being stretched out by Byleth, with him pulling just a tiny bit along with him each time his cock slid out. His pelvis slammed against her rather plump ass, creating a reddish mark after constant repetition. Squelching undertones made themselves more apparent the faster he went. Byleth felt something welling up within him. Something that would certainly feel pleasant, but was also unfamiliar. The only way for him to discover this feeling was to keep drilling Hilda's tight snatch. She stopped moaning and began to shuffle around, stopping him from thrusting.

She slid off of him, exposing coated loins to the chilly air. Seating herself on the desk, Hilda laid back, beckoning her teacher to finish the job. He slid back into her warm, wet reaches and was allowed more leeway this time. Her tits had recessed somewhat, but they still managed to remain larger than a majority of the occupants of the Garreg Mach Monastery. His hands went back to her hips, allowing Hilda to reach over and lovingly grip his forearms. Despite them both having a thin coat of sweat all throughout their bodies, any slipping of grasps would not happen. That special feeling drew closer for both of them, and it became especially evident when both kept letting out almost impatient-sounding grunts and moans.

He watched the student's breasts sway in tandem with his thrusts. They had grown so powerful that even his heavy desk would jerk in that direction, screeching against the stone floor. Byleth did not notice his desk moving or Hilda's intensifying squirms. He was completely mesmerized by her chest that the girl had to call his name to snap him out of it. Hilda's expression was mangled with various emotions-- Lust, glee, embarrassment and deviousness. The surprisingly powerful grip on his forearms loosened entirely, with the pupil clawing at the air, begging for him to bend over. He fulfilled her request, and his upper body was snatched and pulled as close to her torso as possible.

Another kiss was had, this time significantly more sloppy than the first. Again, it went on until both parties were rendered breathless. He did not move his body too far away, opting to stay within arm's reach of Hilda. Her hands gently grazed his cheeks as they both stared into each other's eyes. Sunlight entered the room, forced into a long rectangle because of the window's shape. Byleth's body was pale, and became almost blindingly bright, whereas Hilda's creamy skin was much easier on the eyes despite becoming aglow as well. Thrust after thrust, grunt after grunt, that tingling feeling became almost overwhelming for the professor. She made it apparent that her climax also approached at a fast and steady rate.

As the student achieved euphoria, her already tight embrace on the teacher's manhood tightened even more. She clamped down on it that he pondered if he would even be able to pull it out. A girlish-- yet horrifying to anyone not present in the room-- cry escaped her lips, piercing his ears and ringing out into the monastery grounds. Her emissions spurted out of her, thankfully dripping onto the desk and on his crotch, avoiding a questionable stain. After that, she went limp and her arms fell onto the desk with a loud thud. Miraculously, Byleth still needed a few more thrusts until he could be in the same state as Hilda. He let out a rather girlish and embarrassing mewl himself as his manhood was yanked out of the student and allowed to release all over her. A student pregnancy could have spelled trouble, especially if the culprit was a teacher, and he was relieved he was able to avoid it.

He stumbled backwards thanks to jellied legs, but could still admire his work. His load wasn't particularly impressive-- A splattering that spanned from her crotch to above her navel, caused by three short streams. A few drops still leaked out of him, so he squeezed them out in the corner of a small pillar that protruded from the wall. As he let out a relieved sigh and began to redress, the student came to, uttering disgust.

"Ugh! You got it all over me, Professor!", she hissed.

"Er... I wasn't sure where else to let it out. The floor could have been stained.", he replied coldly.

Sitting up, she said, "Well, don't you at least have a rag or something to wipe it off?"

There happened to be one on the cup-littered table, and he tossed it to the still-nude Hilda to wipe away evidence of their sins. After having calmed a bit, Hilda was back to her bubbly self.

"You know, Prof-- No, Byleth. That was... Amazing, to say the least!", she giggled after having said his name.

He decided to poke some fun, "Agreed. Now if you could only be so diligent in your other tasks..."

"What!? I'm diligent!", replied the student, starting another playful argument to add to the many that they've already had.


End file.
